High Score
by milksey
Summary: Lon'qu may have beaten Stahl's high score, but that doesn't mean he's actually won. / Modern AU where Stahl and Lon'qu are high school gaming boyfriends. Rated M for sexual content.


"I didn't even pass my high score," Stahl sighed exasperatedly, slumping in his spot on the edge of his bed. "Oh well I guess, I didn't even get the bonus' in this round anyway." Shrugging to himself, he glanced over to Lon'qu who sat beside him, attention focused on the 3DS in his hands. "Wanna try?" He shoved the wii remote in his companions direction with insistence.

Without pausing his game, Lon'qu's eyes flickered to the wii remote, then to Stahl, finally to the T.V. screen which displayed the start screen of the game. Blinking once more, he shut his hand held closed, grabbing the white remote from his friend. "Fine," Lon'qu replied, his tone almost as if the interruption of his game was an annoyance-which might've seemed that way, but Stahl knew otherwise.

Pressing start, Lon'qu began the level, the character of his bounding across the screen as it collected points and defeated enemies and what not. An impressed "Oh" left Stahl's lips as he watched the screen with fascination, the points in the corner of the screen quickly racking up. "I didn't know you were so good at this Lon'qu!" Stahl praised, leaning forward in his spot.

The raven-haired boy simply grunted in reply, his focus solely on the game. Curious brown eyes drifting to gaze at Lon'qu's profile, he was unaware of Stahl's shift in attention, looking over him intently. Dark eyes narrowed, the slight jutting of his jaw, and his chin subtly tilted forward-the olive-haired individual took note of it all. The attention he focused so intently on a task was something Stahl found really sexy. Whether it was on a test at school or even a friendly game of soccer with their classmates, Stahl found his gaze drifting more often to his friend. Well... Friend wasn't exactly the right way to put it, since according to Lon'qu they were "involved", which he interpreted as his way of saying they were dating, more or less.

Lon'qu grunted, shoulders easing their tense hold as he let out a breath through his nose, snapping Stahl out of his daze. He hadn't been aware of it himself, but Stahl had been leaning in closer to Lon'qu, their shoulders now touching. When the other turned to look at him, his eyes widened slightly at the close proximity, cheeks turning a redish hue. "Oh." Stahl sounded mildly surprised. "You're blushing."

Immediately embarrassment met with Lon'qu's face, burning a brighter shade of red, forcing a disgruntled look upon himself. One thing that Stahl had learned by being so close to Lon'qu was that he was a shy lover, and that really turned him on.

"Stahl, you-" Before Lon'qu could finish whatever it was that he was trying to say, he found himself shoved back onto his partner's bed, lips meeting with Stahl's own in a tempting kiss.

A muffled noise escaped him, grabbing fistfuls of the other boy's shirt, he tried to weakly shove him away, only to sink into the kiss more as he felt a tongue along his bottom lip. His lips parted with a shaky breath, Stahl's tongue forcing itself into his mouth to prod his own, a quiet moan coming from the back of his throat. When he pulled away, Stahl gave an impish smile, Lon'qu looking away to the side in embarrassment. "What was that about?" he asked, trying hard to sound irritated, although it was hard when his boyfriend was sporting that dorky smile.

"I was just thinking how you looked sexy when you're concentrating real hard." Stahl spoke honestly, causing Lon'qu to blush only more.

Lon'qu barely noticed the leg that had slipped between his own until Stahl's knee rubbed desperately against his crotch. Unable to control the moan that escaped his lips, Lon'qu hid his face behind his arm, the tips of his ears even blushing. He hated this-not so much the situation or Stahl himself, but how the average boy-next-door made him feel. Vividly he remembered when they first met at the beginning of the school year, and even then his heart began to race when he looked at him. Stahl was so normal, literally the definition of average that Lon'qu was convinced there was a picture of him beside "average" in the dictionary.

What had made them become friends in the first place was their mutual interest in video games, but to begin with, he wasn't even his type! Lon'qu's type was the small petite ones who were slightly spunky if anything; Stahl was not petite, nor was he even close to spunky. Yet here he was, pinned to his bed with bruised lips and a growing boner in his pants. Past Lon'qu would be so impressed with his current self.

"Show me your face." Lon'qu gritted his teeth at his partner's words, refusing to move his arm.

As the knee against his groin pushed harder against him, Lon'qu's breathing became heavier, shivering as Stahl began to place light feathery kisses along his neck. "Please." The words reverberated against the sensitive skin of his neck, back arching subtly in response.

Hand shaking, when Stahl grabbed his wrist to remove it there was no fight in him, fingers interlocking together as he pinned his hand to the bed. Eyes teary and cheeks flushed, Stahl imagined Lon'qu had the face of a shy virgin despite the fact he was definitely not a virgin. "Quit staring!" Lon'qu barked out, trying desperately to hide his face in the sheets of Stahl's bed.

Stahl leaned down to kiss the side of his mouth gently, catching Lon'qu's attention enough to turn his face back, capturing his lips in a breath taking kiss. Lips chapped and bruised, Stahl loved the taste of him so desperately. Hands running down his chest, Stahl lifted up Lon'qu's shirt, tongue flickering over a nipple as his hand took the other the roll between his fingers. Body shaking against his hands, the sound of Lon'qu's heavy breathing was music to his ears, encouraging him as he sucked gently against the now erect nipple. "Gah, S-Stahl...!"

Lon'qu could feel him smirk against his skin, grabbing his hair roughly in return. Lips leaving his now aching nipple, Stahl's hands made busy work of undoing the others pants as he watched with an expectant gaze. Raising his hips for his pants to be pulled down, kicking them off of his ankles, Lon'qu's cock already began to drip with precum. Stahl took the time to admire his well toned chest, smiling as he placed a kiss on his hip. "You really do have a beautiful body." He mused softly, glancing up at him from under his long lashes.

There it was again, his heart beat racing as if it would jump out of his throat at any minute. Stahl's hand running along the shaft of his cock now slick with precum, the other up and down along his abs, his olive-hair bounced as his head dipped down, lips taking the tip of his erect cock. Stahl could hear him suck in a sharp breath, hands gripping the sheets tightly as his back arched pleasantly. Head bobbing up and down slowly along his length, Lon'qu groaned loudly as Stahl's tongue licked up the trickling beads of precum before taking him whole. "Ah, Gods!" Hissing at the sensation, Lon'qu attempted to buck his hips only for Stahl's hands to pin them down much to his annoyance.

Mouth leaving his partners sore cock, a low whine reaching his ears in longing, Stahl gently reached over him, grabbing one of his ties hanging off the frame of his bed. Lon'qu gazed at him curiously, the other smiling down at him. "Do you trust me?" Stahl questioned with sincerity.

Confusion flashed in Lon'qu's dark eyes as his hand was grabbed from him, Stahl's lips placing tender kisses on each of his knuckles. Grabbing his other hand tentatively, he began to tie them together and then to the frame of the bed, Lon'qu watching with great attention in silence. "You're really beautiful," Stahl whispered, kissing along his jaw line.

Calling out his name in a loving whisper, Lon'qu's lips pressed hard against Stahl's, sucking on his bottom lip before he pulled away. His lips traveled about his chest and abs, kissing and licking along every inch, mumbling about how beautiful he was with each kiss. Bringing a hand up to his own lips, Stahl's mouth took in two of his fingers, coating them heavily with saliva. Anticipation evident on Lon'qu's face, he felt a finger prod at his tight hole, easing its way in slowly. Another slowly making its way in, Stahl began to prep him gently, fingers dipping in and out of him. Heading thrown back as he groaned aloud, his hips began to twitch at the pleasure flowing through him.

"You can't cum," Stahl stated in an assertive tone. "Not yet." Groaning even more in defiance, a few more strokes inside of him and Stahl pulled out his fingers. "Let's try something different."

Glancing up at him, Lon'qu became curious at his words, only for his eyes to widen at the object in his boyfriend's hand. "S-Stahl, are you sure-"

The brown-eyed boy chuckled, assuring him it would be fine with a swift, passionate kiss on the lips. Eyes traveling to the wii remote in his hand, sticking out his tongue, drool began to drip from Stahl's mouth to coat the gaming remote. The erotic sight made Lon'qu tremble, his cock aching more and more for his touch, squirming underneath him. It was cold as the remote pressed up against him, slowly making its way inside for Lon'qu to let out a pained gasp. Trying hard to relax at the foreign object being inserted in him, once Stahl voiced that it was in all the way he cursed under his breath.

Without warning it began to move, Stahl pumping it painfully slow in and out of Lon'qu who could only shake, the frame of the bed creaking. Gradually gaining speed, thrusts growing stronger, Stahl moved to unbuckle his own belt, his own aching boner long overdue for attention. Lon'qu moaned out his name with each thrust, and in turn Stahl began to pump hard and fast against his own dick, being careful to keep his rhythm with Lon'qu. Moaning unabashedly, his heated gaze rested on Lon'qu's pleasured face. "Please, Stahl," Lon'qu whined, eyes hazy with lust. "T-Touch me. Touch my-agh!-c-cock!"

Grinning like an idiot at his lovers plea, Stahl bent over to grab his own cock and Lon'qu's together. "Agh fuck!" the raven-haired boy's hips bucked, Stahl moaning his lovers name.

Shoving the remote deeper inside him, Lon'qu's cries grew wild, sweat decorating his sculpted body. Lon'qu's name left Stahl's lips lovingly over and over as he hugged their dicks together, trying desperately to keep his rhythm with the remote and not go over the edge.

He could see it though, how Lon'qu's hips trembled violently with each thrust and moan of his name, he was nearing his limit and so was Stahl. Olive hair sticking to his forehead that was covered in sweat, Stahl's breathing was laboured as he could feel himself about to release. "U-Ugh...L-Lon'qu...!"

Shoving the remote harshly into him one last time, Lon'qu let out a yell, feeling himself tighten around the remote intensely before his cock began to spew cum all over himself. Stahl cried out for him, his own cum shooting over Lon'qu's stomach and chest.

Lon'qu's body went limp as Stahl pulled out the soiled remote from him, breathing heavy as he gazed down at him. Leaning down, his tongue traveled about his stomach and chest, eagerly licking up the cum on him. A tired moan left Lon'qu's lips, looking to Stahl as he finished up, slurping up the remains of cum and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I bet you probably want to be untied now, huh?" Stahl asked innocently.

"Yes, thank you."

Feeling his wrists be freed from their hold, he rubbed them tenderly, red marks left where he had been tied. "So?" Lon'qu looked at Stahl curiously, who had an expectant twinkle in his eyes. "How did you like it?"

He didn't reply, instead he hid his burning face in one of Stahl's pillows, not daring to admit the whole experience was extremely pleasurable; Stahl simply chuckled sheepishly at him. Hand drifting to his hip, Stahl placed a gentle kiss on Lon'qu's shoulder, smiling lightly. "I love you, you know."

Stahl felt Lon'qu tense at his words, knuckles going white as he gripped the pillow tightly, still not daring to face him. A few seconds passed, and Lon'qu's face appeared from behind the pillow, red decorating his cheeks.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
